catherinefandomcom-20200223-history
Jonathan Ariga
Official Bio An idealistic man searching for his soulmate. Jonny is old friends with Vincent, Orlando, and Erica. He too is a regular of the Stray Sheep, and he works at his father's used car dealership, which he hopes to inherit. He maintains an outwardly subdued demeanor, but he has an optimistic view of the value of true love and holds fast to the idea of waiting for his "one true love" before getting married. --(From the official website) Personality Jonathan Ariga is quiet, rarely talking about his own issues or problems. Though he has a girlfriend, he's made it clear to her he has no intention of marrying her, and they are only together for the temporary company. He is a believer in true love, and doesn't want to lead anyone on that he isn't positive he wants to spend his life with. Even in high school, he would only date girls he was fully committed to. He excels at his job, putting all his effort into it. Toby, his employee, remarks how perfect Jonny is at what he does, and is surprised his personal life isn't the same. Jonny and Vincent are the two smokers of the group; neither are seen for very long without a cigarette. In the Game Jonny is only seen in the Stray Sheep at night, encouraging Vincent to come clean and do the right thing about ending the affair. He is unusually protective of Katherine. He speaks on and off about his girlfriend, but never in much detail, which leads the rest of the group to wonder about her. He wrestles with anger at himself for feelings he can't control: namely, the fact that he's in love with Katherine. Though he never makes any move to sabotage her relationship with Vincent, he is the first to put forth the idea of both of them splitting, when Vincent suspects her of infidelity. In the Nightmare Stage 6-3, Jonny makes his first appearance as "Smoking Sheep." He has no idea why he's there, as he doesn't cheat or party, but suspects it is his punishment for betraying his best friend. He admits to Vincent (without knowing the sheep is him) that he doesn't want to steal "her" from "him," but he loves "her" and can't do anything about it. In reality, Jonny is having nightmares due to keeping his girlfriend in a relationship with no hope of advancing it because of his love for Katherine. Jonny shows up in every ending to some degree except the Catherine Good Ending and Catherine True Ending. In the Katherine True Ending, he decides to give up on his love for Katherine and try to search for his own soulmate. In the Catherine Bad Ending, he appears alongside Toby and Orlando after Vincent's talk with Catherine, questioning Vincent's health. In both Freedom endings after Katherine breaks up with Vincent, Jonny tells the group he asked her out on a date. He denies it was premeditated and insists it was pure coincidence, though that seems unlikely given his long-time feelings for her. Though initially agitated, Vincent seems to come to terms with it. Based on Jonny's statement "I guess I'm not good enough," Katherine turned him down. He was also going to suggest that Katherine still might have harbored feelings for Vincent before being cut off by the latter. The Trivia for Tonight..... *Jonny's drink of choice is sake. *Jonny's surname could be written out as 有賀 in Kanji, the characters themselves read "becoming; existence" and "congratulation". Another interesting thing to note is that Ariga appears similar to word "arigaku" 蟻学 which translates into "myrmecology" or "the study of ants". Unused Dialogue *Orlando mentions that the company Jonny works for (his father's company) is rumored to be going through a merger, and speculates that's why Jonny has been drinking more. Gallery catherine_characterart_jonny.jpg|Character render of Jonny J2.png|Character render of Jonny JonyCap1.png|Jonny in a cutscene AW8LLK_CQAAUHQH.jpg|Scans from Venus Mode Art Book AXBSoJsCIAInHi3.jpg|Scans from Venus Mode Art Book jonathan_3_by_ichigoshirayuki-d41g8f8.jpg|Fan-made avatar icon jonathan_by_ichigoshirayuki-d41g3fw.jpg|Fan-made avatar icon Jonathan Boman